Once upon a Fairy Tail
by Crystal-Creation
Summary: A selection of one shots where the fairy tail casts will be casting on our favorite folk stories. Random pairings each chapter.


**Disclaimers: I don't own fairy tail or those fairy tales.  
**

**I thought writing fairy tales with the fairy tail character would be pretty fun with a narrator explaining so I wrote my own version of the story...Somewhat  
**

**Hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Story: Snow White  
**

**Once upon a time, a long long time ago, there was a King and a Queen.  
**

Shirtless Gray and Erza appeared on the throne.**  
**

"Huh? Where are we?"

**You're in a Fairy Tale plot and I'm the narrator. **

"Why?"**  
**

**Cause I say so.**

"Who's the King then?" Erza asked.

**Isn't it obvious? Now back to the story.**

"All right then..."**  
**

**One day, the queen gave birth to a baby-**

"A baby? Congratulations, GRAY."

"Erza, The Narrator means you."

"Me?"

**Moving on. A baby who's skin was white as snow, her cheeks rosy as blood, and hair black as ebony.**

_Lucy appeared._**  
**

"Wait...but my hair's blonde."

**Who cares. But sadly, the queen died.**

"What? An S Class Mage never dies."**  
**

**Whatever, you died.  
**

_Erza vanished from the throne._

**A year passed away and the King took another wife. She was very beautiful, but so proud and haughty that she could not bear to be surpassed in beauty by anyone.**

"So, who's my new evil wife?" Gray asked.**  
**

_Juvia appeared on the throne.  
_

**She possessed a wonderful mirror which could answer her when she stood before it and said-**

"Is Juvia married to Gray Sama?"

**That's not what the Queen asked, Juvia. She stood before the mirror and asked "Mirror, mirror upon the wall, Who is the fairest of them all?"**

"What a lame question." sneered Juvia.

**The mirror answered "Thou, O Queen, art the fairest of them all," and the Queen was contented, because she knew the mirror could speak nothing but the truth.**

"I bet the mirror's fake."

"Oh, Shut up Lucy. Juvia's mirror answered just fine."

**But as time passed on, Little Snow White grew more and more beautiful until she became lovely as bright, and still more beautifull than the queen herself so that when the lady one day asked her mirror- "Mirror, mirror upon the wall, Who is the fairest fair of all?"  
**

**it answered- "O Lady Queen, though fair ye be, Snow-White is fairer far to see."**

"See? Told ya that mirror was fake."**  
**

**The Queen was so pissed that she called a huntsman and ordered to kill Snow White in the woods.  
**

"Who's my huntsman?" Juvia asked.

_Happy Appeared.**  
**_

"You've gotta be kidding me."

**She demanded that the huntsman returned with Snow White's heart as proof- **

"You think Happy can kill me with those claws?" Lucy sneered.**  
**

**And gave him a knife.**

"Dammit. I hate you."**  
**

**The Huntsman took poor Snow White to the woods, but found himself unable to kill the girl.**

"Thats because Lucy kept on threatning me that she'll wrip off my wings out if I-

"Happy!"

"Aye!"

"Shut Up."

**So he let her go and brought back a wild boar's heart to the Queen.**

"Actually, Lucy's the one who killed it for me."

**Meanwhile, Snow White was all left alone, so frightened that she began to run until she came upon a little house, where she went in to rest.**

"Basically, you're meaning I barged inside the house without knowing what might be in there?"**  
**

**Thats not important here.  
**

"Well, you're not the one experiencing this."**  
**

**Anyways, Snow-White was so hungry and thirsty that she took a little food from each of the seven plates, drank a few drops of wine from each goblet and soon fell asleep on the 7th bed which seemed quite right for her.**

"I always take a bath before I go to sleep."**  
**

**There's no bathroom here. Now go to sleep before they come back.**

"They?"**  
**

**We'll see about that.**

** When night fell, the masters of the little house came home. They were seven Celestial Spirits- I mean seven dwarves, who worked with a pick-axe and spade, searching for cooper and gold in the heart of the mountains.**

**They lit their seven candles and then realized that someone had been wandering inside their house a moment ago.  
**

**"**Dammit, Who's been siting on my chair that Scorpio built for me?" **Complained Auquarius, the first Dwarf.**

"Somebody's been eating from my plate, ebi-" **Cooed Cancer, the second.**

"Oh my, I just can't find my bread."** Replied Leo, the third.**

"Where's my vegetables?" **Growled Taurus, the fourth.**

"My fork seems to be used." **Mumbled Scorpio, the fifth.  
**

"Virgo can't find her knife." **Argued Virgo, the sixth and-  
**

"Guys?" Aries, the seventh whimpered as she glanced at her bed. "I'm sorry but somebody's sleeping on my bed..."**  
**

**The seven celestial Spi... I mean dwarves crowded around Aries bed, cried aloud in suprise, and fetched their seven little candles, so that they might see her better.**

"She's amazing." Leo/Loke commented.**  
**

"What nice body." Added Taurus.

"Throw her outside." Aquarius ordered harshly.

**They were all pleased with her beauty..., well some of them were so they decided to let her sleep all night.  
**

"At least take them away from me, they're showing me their annoying RAPE FACES." Lucy pleaded.**  
**

** The next morning Snow White woke up, and when she saw the seven dwarves she was frightened. But the dwarves were very friendly and asked what her name was.**

"It's Lucy Heartfilia."

**Not your real name Stupid. No wonder Natsu calls you an idiot.**

"Now that you mention, is Natsu my prince charming?"

**One more word from you blondie, I'm going to change the prince to Ichiya.**

"Oh hell no. Not him."**  
**

******Anyways, "My name is Snow White," The girl answered.**

******"How did you get in our house?" The dwarves asked with curiosity.  
**

"More of a what did you do in our house?" Aquarius grouched.******  
**

**Then she told them how her cruel step-mother had intended her to be killed, but how the huntsman had spared her life and she had run on until she reached the little house.**

"I thought dwarves were all guys..."**  
**

**And?  
**

"All I see is a mermaid, a crab, a lion, a scorpion, a cow, a maid and a sheep all in human form.**  
**

**Well Lucy, that's not important here, is it?**

"Now that you mention, why are you using my celestial sprits without my permission?"**  
**

**Cause I'm the Narrator, Duh~ Enough chit chat and back to the story.**

**After the Dwarfs heard Snow White's story, they spoke with one another and finally replied, "If you will take care of our house, cook for us, and make the beds, wash, mend, and knit, and keep everything neat and clean, then you may stay with us altogether.**

**"With all my heart," answered Snow-White, and so she stayed.**

"Now that you're in my control," Aquarius sneered. "I demand you to clean the house until I can't see one little speck of germ left."

"I think that's a little too harsh." Lucy complained. "Why can't Virgo do it? She's the maid."

**Cause she's a dwarf here, don't you remember?**

"Ah, right."

**So Snow White kept the house neat and clean for the dwarfs, who went off early in the morning to search for copper and gold in the mountains, and who expected their meal to be standing ready for them when they returned at night.**

"You're soup is disgusting." Aquarius complained.**  
**

"That took me 5 hours to make that." Lucy argued back.

**Meanwhile, The Queen, believing, of course, that Snow-White was dead, and that therefore she was again the most beautiful lady in the land, went to her mirror, and said-**

"Where's Gray Sama?"**  
**

**Now Juvia, thats not what the Queen asked the mirror-**

"But Juvia haven't seen him for a while. If we're a married couple we're-**  
**

**He's no longer needed in the story so I sent him back. Happy now?**

"..."**  
**

**Anyways, the Queen asked the mirror "Mirror, mirror upon the wall, Who is the fairest fair of them all?"  
**

**But it answered, ****You, my queen, are fair; it is true. But Snow White, beyond the mountains With the seven dwarves, Is still a thousand times fairer than you.**  


"I wanna go back to Gray Sama." Juvia wailed.******  
**

**Listen, if you do as I say, I'll make sure there'll be a story about you and Gray.**

"Really?"**  
**

**Yes, so lets get back to the story. **

**How angry she was, for she knew that the mirror spoke the truth, and that the huntsman must have deceived her. She thought and thought how she might kill Snow-White, for she knew she would have neither rest nor peace until she really was the most beautiful lady in the land.**

"Well...I never thought I'd be this selfish."

******At last she thought of something. She went into her most secret room where no one else was allowed inside - and she made a poisoned apple. From the outside it was beautiful, and anyone who saw it would want it. But anyone who might eat a little piece of it would died. Coloring her face, she disguised herself as an old peddler woman, so that no one would recognize her, traveled to the dwarves house and knocked on the door.**

"I'm sorry but I can't let you in or else Aquarius will kill me."******  
**

"Oh, but I'm selling some apples." The transformed Juvia grinned. "Took me miles to come here."

"And how did you find this place?" Lucy asked, opening the door. "And those apples look delicious."

**"I was wandering in the woods to find here," answered the peddler woman. "I'll easily get rid of my apples. Here, I'll give you one of them for free."  
**

"Natsu told me never to take anything from strangers." **  
**

"It's not poisonous." Juvia added as she quickly munched a normal apple down. "And delicious too."

** When she saw that the peddler woman eating the apple deliciously, she could no longer resist and stuck her hand out, gulped the apple down and paused-**

"The apple is suprisingly delicious even though it's poisonous." Lucy mumbled.

**Then she fell to the ground dead.**

"Kya, Kya, Kya." Juvia started." Now that Lucy's dead, Gray Sama will be forever Juvia's." **  
**

**That's not important here, Juvia. -.-  
**

**The wicked Queen laughed aloud with joy as she gazed at her. "White as snow, red as blood, black as ebony," she said, "The dwarfs shall never awaken you."  
**

**And she went straight home and asked her mirror- "Mirror, mirror upon the wall, Who is the fairest fair of all?"**

**And at length it answered– "Thou, O Queen, art fairest of all!"**

"Is my job done now?"

**Nearly towards the end Juvia, Man, You're annoying.**

**When the little dwarfs came home at night they found Snow-White lying upon the ground. No breath came from her parted lips since she was dead.**

"Thats what it's supposed to be like." Aquarius smirked.**  
**

"What nice dead body." Taurus added.

**They laid her on a bed of straw, and all seven sat next to her and mourned for her and cried for three days. They were going to bury her, but she still looked as fresh as a living person, and still had her beautiful red cheeks.**

**"We cannot hide her away in the dark earth," said the dwarfs, and so they made a transparent coffin of shining glass, and laid her in it, and wrote her name upon it in letters of gold. Then they placed the coffin upon the mountain-top, and took it in turns to watch beside it.**

"I hate this job." Aquarius growched. "What's so special about her anyways?"**  
**

**One day, the prince was riding through the forest, looking for a maiden and found snow white.**

"Where's my prince?" Lucy giggled.**  
**

_Natsu appeared riding on a horse._

"I knew it'd be Natsu."_  
_

**Nah, Natsu's just the Prince's servant._  
_**

"What?"**  
**

**BTW, you're supposed to be dead.**

"I know that but..."**  
**

_Ichiya appeared next to Natsu on a bigger horse._

"I thought you said-_  
_

**No complaining Lucy. You're supposed to be dead.  
**

"Meh, What a lovely princess." Ichiya cooed as he threw his cape to Natsu. "It'll be I, who'll wake you up and WE, shall live happily ever after.**  
**

"Hey Narrator." Lucy pleaded. "Can I at least move my legs so I can kick him away?"

**I'm sorry Lucy, but you're dead so thats not possible.**

"I'll curse you forever when the story's over."**  
**

**Back to the story.**

**Then the prince said to the dwarves, "Let me have the coffin. I will offer you anything you want for it."**

"Sure, How about we switch places. You become the dwarf and I become uh...Princess."

"Aquarius!" The other dwarfs shouted in disgrace.**  
**

**The dwarfs answered, "We shall not sell her for all the gold in the world."**

**Then said the Prince, "Let me have it as a gift, I pray you, for I cannot live without seeing little Snow-White, and I will prize your gift as the dearest of my possessions."**

"Seeing his face makes me sick." Lucy groaned.**  
**

**The good little dwarfs pitied him when they heard these words, and so gave him the coffin.**

**The prince had his servants carry it away on their shoulders. But then it happened that one of them stumbled on some brush, and this dislodged from Snow White's throat the piece of poisoned apple that she had bitten off. Not long afterward she opened her eyes, lifted the lid from her coffin, sat up, and was alive again.**

**"Where am I?" The princess asked.  
**

******The prince said joyfully, "You are with me." He told her what had happened, and then said, "I love you more than anything else in the world and now, you shall become my wife."  
**

"No way. You're not the one who saved me." Lucy snorted. "That was just a coinsidence"******  
**

**Anyways, Snow White was overjoyed so she accepted his proposal and a wedding was held.**

"I never did you annoying fat-ass!"

**Little Snow-White's wicked step-mother was bidden to the feast, and when she had arrayed herself in her most beautiful garments, she stood before her mirror, and said–"Mirror, mirror upon the wall, Who is the fairest fair of all?"**

**And the mirror answered–"O Lady Queen, though fair ye be, The young Queen is fairer to see."**

"So what happens to Juvia now?"**  
**

**Since I'm too lazy to explain this, lets say Snow White ordered to kill you.**

"What?"**  
**

_Juvia vanished from her throne.**  
**_

**To conclue Snow White and her prince charming lived happily ever after._  
_**

"Not! I refuse to get this story published." Lucy ordered.**  
**

_Lucy vanished from her spot._

**Well, that was all folks.**

* * *

**Cast:  
**

**Snow White: Lucy Heartfilia  
**

**The wicked Queen: Juvia Lockser  
**

**The 7 Dwarfs: Aquarius, Cancer, Leo, Taurus, Scorpio, Virgo and Aries  
**

**The Huntsman: Happy  
**

**The King: Gray Fullbuster  
**

**The previous Queen: Erza Scarlet  
**

**The Prince: Ichiya  
**

**The Prince's Servan: Natsu Dragneel  
**

**Finally, the annoying Narrator which all of you probably don't have to know.  
**


End file.
